Amour Cache
by foreverfree
Summary: Grandmere had officially done it again. This time was worse than all the other times, however. This time she had gotten a deal with some big shot producer to shoot a reality TV show about MY love life for national tv!and it begins tomorrow... M
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the characters... i am merely using them to save myself from boredom...

* * *

**Six Years After Michael and Mia Break Up…**

**Four Years After Mia Graduates From College…**

**Two Years Before Mia Is To Be Crowned Queen Of Genovia…**

Grandmere had officially done it again. This time was worse than all the other times, however. This time she had gotten a deal with some big shot producer to shoot a reality show about MY love life… and it began tomorrow… Yes, this time she had really done it, no time to back out. At first, when she had thrust this on me at dinner (which, might I mention, was in a public restaurant), I had been furious. Fortunately, over the four years I had been living in Genovia with Grandmere, I had picked up a few tips on keeping my temper in check. I didn't completely loose my temper and start yelling but I did 'hiss' softly albeit harshly at her. For that alone, I was proud of myself. She even had the audacity to suggest that six years was enough time to get over _him,_ the love of my life and best friend's brother, Michael Moskovitch. Just because we broke up 'to see other people and experience new things' did not mean that I was 'over him' nor did it mean that I'd ever be over him. I had given him my heart years ago and had yet to receive it back. However, Lily had also ganged up on me (why _had_ I invited her anyway?) using her arsenal of guilt-trips and secret weapons that only a best friend (or soon to be ex-best friend) could know and use to coerce me into agreeing to this absolutely ridiculous reality show in which I'd be auctioning myself off to thirty strangers. In front of the whole world…

After Grandmere and Lily (mostly Lily) had gotten my reluctant acceptance, the producer of the show had been ushered in by one of our newer bodyguards whose name I have yet to remember. My jaw had nearly hit the floor when I saw just who Grandmere had gotten to agree to this outrageous… thing. Simon Geovani. "England's newest and brightest producer" according to the… oh I can't remember. It was some mayor magazine or newspaper that Lily insisted I read that had also featured an article about an intriguingly mysterious new band, Amour Caché, a couple young 'hot' actors and the usual scandals between the older celebrities. But I digress. I realized at that moment that Grandmere and Lily had been serious. I guess it hadn't really dawned on me until then or I was holding onto the slim chance that they might be joking or that I had forgotten that today was April Fool's day. He sat down next to Lily (who looked like she had died and gone to heaven) and began explaining the show to me.

He talked forever, gushing about how he was honored to have me star in a show of his and about how awesome this show would be. When he had finished talking, basically all he had said (that I really cared about) was that the thirty guys would be thirty young celebrities and I would be playing the role of an 'average Jane that turns out to be not-so-average.' The show would be held on a private island in Hawaii where I happened to have a 'small' mansion, that, supposedly, I was loaning to the producer for the show. I would still have my bodyguards whom the contestants would be told were for they're safety as well as my safety. Simon had also gone through the list of celebrities but due to my bad memory, I only remember that I had read about all of them in the magazines that Lily insisted that I read.

The only upside to this whole fiasco was that no one would know my true identity until I revealed it… however… Simon had insisted that I'd have to publicly reveal my identity on the TV at the end of the show…

* * *

hope this sounds interesting to you all... i haven't written a Princess Diaries Fanfic before... this is my first so please review and/or check out my other fics... esp if u like Harry potter...


	2. Chapter 2

DISLAIMER: i dont own the characters meg cabot does... i am simply borrowing them for my amusement

* * *

That evening I had gotten on the plane and flown to Hawaii overnight in my private jet along with Simon and Lily. Obviously, Grandmere couldn't come because she'd be easily recognized, but I had been warned before I left to call her at least every three days and that she'd be watching the show every time it came on. I was rudely awoken the next morning by Lily shrieking in my ear.

"MIA! We're here!" she shrieked shaking me.

"Great… let the torture for other people's amusement begin…" I grumbled. I am not a morning person normally and with the poor sleep I had gotten that night on the plane I was even more grumpy than usual.

"Remember Lily… from here on out-" began Simon only to be cut of by Lily.

"- Mia is to be called Mary Jane Renzo. I know, I know. You only told me about a bigillion times this morning alone." Said lily. She then turned to me and rolled her eyes making me grin slightly inspite of myself. Unfortunately, Simon took my grin the wrong way.

"That's the spirit Mary! Enjoy this. It'll be fun, you'll see." Simon grinned back at me and turned to get off the plane. I grimaced at his back as soon as he had turned away much to Lily's amusement.

"Hey, look at the bright side… you'll have all the hottest new celebrities competing for _your_ affection. Even the great and mysterious lead singer of 'Amour Cache' will be here, along with the drummer, Felix, but still… no one knows the lead singer's real name. He calls himself 'M' but everyone knows that its not his real name, just like they know that his hair isn't really that color and that he wears a wig to perform in…"

I tuned Lily's chatter out easily due to years of practice adding the required hem's and haws here and there as we disembarked and made our way to the mansion while the bodyguards took our stuff to our rooms. The bachelors wouldn't be arriving for another couple hours so I went to my room to relax before I had to get into disguise and greet them.

A light rap sounded from the other room. I sighed and stopped fiddling with the wig, which was extremely itchy.

"Come in!" I yelled reaching for my colored contacts, the final part of my disguise.

"Wow, Mi-ary, I can barely recognize you."

I frowned into the mirror at Lily as she appeared behind me.

"Right…" I muttered leaning forward to put in my contacts. The room was quiet for a bit as Lily waited (amazingly patiently) for me to finish putting in my contacts. I straightened a bit later, having put the last contact in, blinking. "Anyone with half a brain can recognize that this is a wig and these are contacts."

"Yes… they could," admitted Lily. Seeing that I was about to smugly prove my point of how this wasn't going to work, she quickly, yet effectively cut me off. "Save the protests. Just go along with it and try to have fun. Its too late to back out now and you never know, you might actually have fun."

I scowled at her and slipped on my shoes. "Whatever you say, Lily."

Together, we made our way downstairs to the mad house was the entrance hall. Cameramen, helpers and many other people were rushing around finalizing everything and making last minute adjustments.

"There you are!" exclaimed Simon coming up to us. " Listen, Mary. You are going to be standing just outside the door waiting to greet each celebrity. They will have a few seconds to introduce themselves before you are to show them inside. Once you have greeted the last one, you will take his arm and walk with him to the dining room where the other bachelors will be waiting. Before dinner someone will explain to you lot next day's activities. You will then have all dinner to get to know them. Please try to get to know each one and show no favoritism. It is just the first day. Anything can happen…"

I nodded as a shiver ran down my exposed back despite the tropical Hawaiian temperature. I slowly walked to the front door and exited to the porch trying not to trip in my form fitting, light pink dress and heels. I had to admit that I like the feeling of the slightly clingy material gliding over the wood floor as I walked, but I'd never tell anyone that. I took up my post near the stairs resting my hand gently on the railing to wait for the first bachelor to arrive.

I didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later, the first one arrived, Felix Something-or-Another, the drummer for 'Amour Cache.'

He strode up confidently in designer pants and dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up. He looked amazing from his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes protected by designer glasses to immaculate shoes yet familiar and slight uncomfortable at the same time.

"Hi," I said as he approached holding out my hand, which he graciously took and kissed. I blushed, after all I had only been expecting a handshake and that was incredibly sweet coming from this hunk.

"Hello, gorgeous." He said winking slightly. "I think I'll enjoy getting to know you, that is if you want to."

I attempted to control my blushing as I replied in a surprisingly calm voice, "It'll be my pleasure to get to know you better."

The next twenty eight guys passed slowly as the jet lag started catching up to me. Mike, John, Tyler, Joe, Bob, Jake, Jordan, Doug, JJ, TJ, Sam, Dave, Derrick, Connor, Rick, Josh, Nate, Andrew, Hunter, Damien, Harry, Troy, Ron, Ryan, Tien, Lee, Cheyenne and Shane. The names and faces all melted together with handsome faces and charming smiles. Boyish looks mixed with roughish sexiness. It was finally time for the last bachelor. "M." The elusive and mysterious lead singer of Amour Cache.

The final limo pulled into the circular drive and slowly slid to a smooth stop just before the stairs. The door opened and a somewhat tall guy stepped out dressed in black jeans and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He leaned down into the car to tell the driver something hitting his head of slightly wave-y light brown hair as he straightened. I couldn't help but to giggle a little at the expression on his face as he turned around, rubbing the back of his head. He caught sight of my quiet laughter and a slight grin spread out over his face. Confidently he walked up the steps, taking my hand and kissing it as Felix and several others had.

"So you like laughing at the expense of others?"

"Not generally…" I trailed off not knowing what to call him and hoping that he'd fill the blank in for me.

"Forgive my lack of manners," he said. "People call me "M.""

I hid my disappointment with a slight grin. "Well, shall we go in then, "M"?" I asked holding out my arm for him to take.

He grinned back and took my arm allowing me to lead the way to the dining room.

The dinner passed quickly. All six or seven courses. The bachelors kept up a steady and competitive stream of chatter. The air in the room had an underlying tension that made me slightly uncomfortable. Thirty guys all trying to impress me. Make that twenty nine, "M", on the other side of the table, hadn't said much throughout the whole meal unlike his neighbor JJ who kept shouting things down the table about his career as an actor/rap artist. It was quite annoying really, but pretending to listen to him prattle on gave me an excuse to analyze the mysterious "M" some more. This "M" guy had lovely green eyes and light brown hair. His eyes were as bright green as mine were blue with the contacts. I wasn't sure if they were real and wasn't about to ask. It'd be inappropriate and I'd be sure to get an earful from Grandmere over the phone that night. His white shirt did nothing to hide the aura of mystery around him although it did soften it a bit. He must have felt my gaze on him because he looked up and his eyes locked with mine. I tried desperately not to blush as I smiled. He returned my smile with one of his own and went back to his meal.

Finally the meal was over and we sat chatting lightly, waiting for the show's host to come in and tell us what was going on tomorrow.

The door flew open with a bang, startling the occupants of the room and instantly halting all conversations.

It was the long awaited host.

"Well, I hope your meal was enjoyable." We murmured our approval as he smiled his camera worthy smile. "Tomorrow's meal will not be as enjoyable, I'm afraid." I stared at him in disbelief. I'd have to choose a few to vote off already? "Tomorrow will be a group date down at the beach. Then at dinner, also on the beach, Mary will chose five of you to leave." There were some mutterings which Kyle, the host, waited to die down before speaking again. "I hope you lot have a good night's sleep and we'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as he said that, I stood and left. I didn't want to be in the same room as those testosterone filled and guided men. I still missed Michael even after six years. He was so different from any other guy I have ever met. I sighed and entered my room locking the door after me. Maybe tomorrow things would be better…

* * *

please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **As much as i wish i owned something half as good as the Princess Diaries series, i do not. i am not that talented and will never own something a fourth as good. it is up to Meg Cabot to own the books and make the money. i am just messing around...

**Thanks to my TWO reviewers... i'm glad you liked it... and sorry for the not-too-original names, but i couldn't think of any original names and i didnt want to use real celebrities... **

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Lily singing. Not the best thing to wake up to. I groaned and rolled over, burying my head under a pillow.

"Come on sleepyhead!" she sang pulling away my pillows and sheets. I groaned and curled up in a ball trying to ignore her_ dulcet_ tones. "The one day you decide to be difficult to wake up just happens to be the day that you are supposed to spend at the beach WITH HOT SHIRTLESS FAMOUS GUYS!"

"Tell them I'm sick…" I muttered covering my ears with my hands.

"TELL THEM YOU'RE SICK! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU! THESE ARE NOT HIGH SCHOOL DWEEBS! THESE ARE EXTREMELY HOT CELEBRITIES WHO ARE TRYING TO WIN YOUR LOVE!"

"Lil, no one has heard of half these celebs," I muttered getting up rather reluctantly. "It's all a publicity stunt for them."

"Hmph, just think of the half they have heard of…" she said sighing as she walked out the door mercifully leaving me in peace to dress.

I gave a half smile as I chose which bikini I would wear. Over the years I had finally become more… voluptuous, now a size B cup. I could wear a bikini without worrying too much about how bad it would look without breast to fill it. I had also become more confident in my self and my body. I could see, most of the time, that I had a respectable slight hourglass figure while being slim and somewhat easy on the eyes.

I laid out a blue string bikini with silver Hawaiian flowers on it, on the bed with jean shorts and a white tank top. Next to that I laid out a black bikini with silver accents. Then I proceeded to be 'Lana-like' as Lily called it (even though we're out of high school and college for that matter and haven't seen her except for on the cover of magazines), primping and changing outfits three or four times.

I finally settled on the blue bikini, white tank top and a pair of cut-off jean shorts. The only jewelry I wore were tiny diamond studded earrings, since we were going to the beach. I was just slipping my feet into a pair of white flip flops when Lily burst into the room demanding to know if I as ready and practically throwing me out the door yelling that I was going to be late.

"Hold on a sec!" I nearly yelled at Lily. "They won't start without me and I need my purse." Lily glared at me as I calmly walked to the other side of the room and grabbed my purse, which was full of the essentials, sunscreen, sunglasses and some aspirin, in case I suddenly had a headache due to being around so many testosterone run males. At the last minute, as Lily was dragging me out the door, I grabbed a beach towel from where I had conveniently left it, by the door.

Downstairs, Simon and his assistant, Jane, were running around like some sort of insane people…

"Thank God, you're here, Mary!" exclaimed Jane spotting me at the bottom of the stairwell. "You're limo is outside waiting. You'll have an interview on the way there and back. Remember that you'll be letting five guys go tonight at dinner. The way you let them go is totally up to you. However, before you officially let them go, you must tell them your true identity, so as you are planning how to let them go, remember that you must tell them this without letting the others know. They are bound by a contract to not talk to the others after they are released from the contest but if you tell them, yourself or if they overhear, then it is not covered by any contract and could throw a wrench in our plans for the show."

I nodded and began walking out the front door towards the limo, Lily following close behind.

"WAIT!" yelled Jane jogging the two steps to catch up with us. "She can't go with you."

"Yes, she can, and she is," I said firmly. "Come on, Lily, we mustn't keep the limo waiting." Turning, I stalked confidently out the door, Lily hurrying behind me.

"Whoa, M- Mary. Since when have you become so _authorative_?"

"Since now… I guess. I think I've spent too much time with my grandmother and now channel her spirit or something occasionally." I shrugged as I slid into the limo after her. "Either way, you now get to come drool over the 'hot celebrities without their shirts on'… and you could help me scope out which guys I should…. You know…. Let go."

"Always an alternative motive with you politicians…" muttered Lily grinning as my interviewer, a rather robust blonde lady, clambered into the limo dragging along a camera and a microphone.

"I'm not a politician…" I protested grinning.

"Whatever," said Lily staring out the window as we prepared for my interview.

The car began rolling down the drive, beginning the short drive to the beach where we'd be today and the interview began.

"So, _Mary_, what do you think of the bachelors so far?"

"I think it's a little early to be saying anything yet, except some of them seem like they'd be worth getting to know better."

"Do you have any idea who might be getting the boot later?"

"No, I think it's a little early to tell."

"Do you have any ideas how to pick out who to show the door?"

"A few…" I grinned and glanced at Lily who was still staring out the window.

"Well, we're here. Good luck and have fun." Said Erica, my interviewer, smiling at me as I prepared to exit the car.

I smiled nervously back and got out of the car, sliding on my sunglasses to help with the suns glaring brilliance.

I spotted the guys immediately and of course, they immediately spotted me. I was quickly invited to play volleyball with the guys, which I declined saying that I needed to apply sunscreen although I had liberally applied sunscreen before leaving the mansion. I walked towards the restroom but didn't enter. Instead I took the time to observe the guys. Absentmindedly I noticed that the mysterious "M" was no where to be seen.

As if he were physic or had impeccable timing and luck, M came out of the restroom.

"Hey, why are you over her?" he asked spying me.

"I don't play volleyball."

"oh come on. You can at least try right?" he said in his deep voice. His voice sounded slightly familiar and sent a shiver down my spine. It also sounded pained as if he were struggling with something, some internal battle of wills.

"No, when I say I don't play, I mean that when I do, there are usually casualties."

"Well, how about you cheer us on then?" he suggested. I smiled shyly and accepted, allowing him to lead the way back over to the group.

Lily was already playing with the guys, and doing pretty well, I might add. Better than I'd do at any rate. I set up my towel on the sand next to the court they were using and sat on it, watching as they played, occasionally trading out players.

The day passed quickly, a lot quicker than I wanted it to, after all I had to let five guys go _and_ tell them that I am a princess. Thanks to lily and her help, I knew who I was going to let go, but knowing who I was going to let go didn't make it any easier. It would still be hard for me because even if I didn't remotely like the guys I would still feel bad if they felt… hurt or… let down.

This is it, I told myself as we were finishing dinner around the bonfire. It's time.

Setting my plate down on a nearby table, (the TV people had set the chairs up in a circle with the bonfire in the middle and a small table between every other chair or so) I stood up, holding my wineglass gently in my hand. The guys quit they're steady chatter and fell expectantly silent when they noticed that I was standing.

"Well, gentlemen, this is it," I said somewhat formally. "For some of you at least. As you know I am required to let five of you go tonight. I will call out the names of the guys who will be staying and if you want to remain, the limos are waiting for you in the parking lot. I have a few things to say to the five who will be leaving in private." I smiled nervously and continued. "If you are ready, then let's begin."

"Derrick." He stood up smirking triumphantly and slightly cockily and strode over. I took a pink rose out of the vase that was sitting on the table next to me and held it out towards him. "Do you wish to get to know me more?"

"Of course, babe," he said cockily with that smirk still on his face. I really wanted to wipe it off his face with a swift kick to the area where the sun don't shine, but refrained and gave him a tiny smile instead.

As he sauntered off, I continued calling out guys until only "M", Felix, Cheyenne, Ron, Joe, Bob, TJ and Shane remained. Six of the eight looked nervous, only "M" and TJ remained stoic. I had to admit that I admired "M" for his ability to remain cool under fire, TJ's stoicity though, I knew, came from the fact that he was a player and really didn't care about this contest, or me.

I smiled slightly at their nerves and continued, "Cheyenne."

The dark haired dark complexioned guy walked over confidently although his eyes showed his obvious relief.

"Do you wish to get to know me more?"

He hesitated slightly then smiled and nodded, graciously accepting the rose and heading off to waiting limo.

"'M'"

The mysterious green eyed, brown haired singer walked over confidently.

"Do you wish to get to know me more?"

He smiled slightly and kissed me gently on the cheek muttering a soft, 'who wouldn't?' as he took the rose. I blushed and gave him a shy smile as he walked off.

I returned my attention to the six remaining guys and paused slightly as if debating. Their nervousness was amusing in a slightly twisted way.

"Felix."

I smiled as he visibly relaxed and strode over.

"Do you wish to get to know me more?"

"Of course, gorgeous," he said with a smile as he took the rose and kissed my hand. I blushed as he walked off, waiting in silence until he had gone and was safely out of earshot.

"Now, you are all probably wondering why I asked to speak with you in private…" Here I paused to cue the TV men that this was where the film would be cut. Only the five's reaction would be shown, not my revelation. Until the finale, the world would be in the dark about my true identity. The few who would know were bound under contract to keep their silence. "If you haven't guessed by now, I have something to tell you… Well, it might be easier if I show you really." Here I paused again and took off the contacts first, then the wig. I shook my hair out and ran a hand through it. "God, it feels good to be out of that thing." I returned my attention back to the guys and noticed that TJ and Ron's jaws had dropped.

"No fing way!" exclaimed TJ. "You've got to be trippin' man!"

I smiled wryly.

"My real name is Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia." (A/N: sry if I got that wrong but I don't have my book near by and other fanfics aren't being much help…)

At this all five guys went into shock some yelling out things like 'I can't believe this' or, in TJ's case more, 'You go to be fin' me's. That was part of the reason I had to get rid of him. Vulgar language on TV was not acceptable for anyone in Grandmere's eyes. If I had even considered letting him remain until the next 'vote off' in a day or two, then I'd have received an earful about it. Fortunately, their 'exclamations of shock' were too jumbled for any TV viewer to make out words like Princess or Mia Thermopolis, so there would be no need for parts to be bleeped out. I grinned once more at their obvious shock and turned to my best friend who was nearly in tears with laughter.

"Come on, Moscovitch," I said laughing a bit myself. "It wasn't that funny."

"Come on, Ice Princess. You have to admit that that was hilarious."

"It was rather funny," I admitted climbing into the limo with my wig and contacts in hand.

"Whatever," muttered Lily through her giggles as she climbed in after me.

I smiled and began preparing for the second interview of that night, which involved putting on that uncomfortably itchy wig.

"You know, Mia, any girl would kill to be you… literally. To have that kind of affect on celebrities and have this kind of access to them," said Lily. I sighed. Sadly, she was right. It's just too bad that I didn't really enjoy the affect I had on people…

* * *

Thank you for reading this and PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i own nothing that you recongnize...

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sun on my face instead of Lily screeching in my ear. Secretly, I was glad for a day 'off'. I'd hate to have to vote off another five people or so today, also. I would find out tomorrow's activities tonight at dinner, which incidentally, I'd be eating with all the guys.

I spent the day in my quarters watching Lifetime with Lily and enjoying not having to wear the wig or contacts for a while, but before I was ready, it was time for me to get ready for dinner.

Reluctantly, I left my comfy couch, warm blankets, soft pillows and mounds of junk food to change into a knee length sliver halter top style dress. It was one of the few dresses that Grandmere had allowed me to choose on my own. I slipped on a pair of matching sliver and black shoes and went to the mirror to put in my contacts. I hated the contacts, but absolutely abhorred the wig. Both were uncomfortable, but the wig was more so. It itched and made me paranoid that I would do something dumb that would cause it to fall off. That would be hard to explain to the public - or rather it wouldn't. I could see the headlines already 'Princess Desperate: Dating Show Screw-up.' Heaven knows though that going against Grandmere was not an option.

I waited until the very last moment to put the wig on. In fact, I didn't even bother with it until an assistant came to tell me that I was needed in the dining hall. Then I faced the music and put the wig on quickly and skillfully, using the mirror to double check that it was on properly.

The walk to the dining hall was mercifully short - I didn't want to have to walk in heels any more than necessary although I had gotten much better at wearing and consequently walking in them under Grandmere's tutelage.

When I pushed open the door, I was aware that all - or rather most - conversations died. The only people who kept talking were Lily, most of the camera crew and tv show people. The bachelors however, immediately fell silent. All heads turned my way and as I made my way to my seat, I could feel their eyes studying me, watching my every move. It was highly unnerving, but as a princess I was used to stares of all sorts.

As I neared my seat - the only empty chair - all the bachelors stood, just like the consort handbook said to. They had been given it as a sort of book of suggested guidelines to follow. As of now, no one had bothered to stray from it, which was a plus in some ways. It meant that Grandmere would be pleased with most of them if only for that one small fact.

I smiled and inclined my head graciously, indicating for them to sit as I did. The cacophony of sounds that arose from that small move was frightful. I winced inwardly at the sound of chairs scraping harshly against the floor and china bouncing on the table as the table was hit from below by hands, legs and other miscellaneous objects.

I could almost see the look on Grandmere's face if she had heard that ruckus - a look of pure unadulterated horror at the lack of propriety shown.

The guy to my right, Josh, a blonde haired, green eyed actor, began to immediately strike up conversation. To my surprise, talking to him proved to be easy and soon the guy on my left, Tien, also joined in. I didn't even notice when the cameras began to roll and barely noticed the waiter bearing my plate in time to lean back slightly. The dinner passed quickly. The food, as always, was wonderfully delicious with no meat in sight. I did hear some slight grumbling about that fact from a few of the guys but surprisingly, I did not hear any comments from Tien, Josh, Felix, "M", Damien, Harry and Cheyenne. Either they were too polite to say anything or they truly did not mind the vegetarian diet.

All to soon, Simon entered the room and came to stand at the foot of the table, straight down the table from where I sat. I sighed as he smiled, looking at each one of us just for the camera's sake.

"I hope your dinner was enjoyable…" he paused here for the customary affirmative remarks and murmurs. "Now, tomorrow there will be a trip to the carnival. I have heard that the carnival is always fun no matter how many times you have been and an excellent time to get to know others better." Here he looked at the bachelors pointedly as I ignored a pointed look from Lily. She and I had been to the carnival many times although Grandmere disapproved of such 'childishness'. "After the carnival, it will be back here for dinner, then the hot tub will be open - weather permitting. Also, to end on a good note, no one will be voted off tomorrow, although, be warned that the day after, four more of you will be chosen to leave."

Naturally, this news was sobering to me - I would have to chose four more to get rid of. The guys however, did not seem too affected. Maybe it was a show of macho-ness that hidden any anxiety they might have felt, but as we were dismissed from the dining hall, I wondered. I couldn't help it.

How many of them really cared about me and not the publicity?

The next morning I got up early as we were scheduled to arrive at the carnival around 9 just after it opened at 8. I dressed simply in jeans, a simple fitted shirt and comfortable sneakers. I put on the wig and contacts reluctantly, careful to secure the wig with more bobby pins than usual. As I touched up my make up in the mirror and liberally applied sun screen to my exposed skin, I wondered how I would be able to talk with all the guys today. It would be hard with every guy vying for my attention, unless the guys were smart about it and did not all practically attack me and demand attention. I vowed not to worry about it and let the director handle it. After all, this thrice damned show was his idea. He could work out all the little kinks without any help from me, I thought smirking. That would be enough to let Grandmere know that I was really displeased with this whole idea.

The ride to the carnival was long. The limo, while spacious, felt crowded the entire time. I attributed the feeling of claustrophobia to the guys that the director had chosen to ride with me, in my limo. Maybe it was the sheer amount of testosterone, but every guy in that limo seemed to be trying to show off and impress me like no other. JJ showed of his 'tats' while Derrick kept asking whether I had seen this movie or that movie that he had had some role in. Jake kept asking if I had been surfing or knew of this surfing competition or that. Thankfully, "M" kept silent - well mostly silent. He only broke in when my temper began to fray with the tug of war these three were playing with my attention.

I shot him a grateful smile which he returned with a gracious inclination of his head. My smile grew at that. Not many knew of or used that gesture outside of those who regularly attended royal functions or had spent time around royalty. Mentally, I added a check next to his name, or initial as the case may be, on the list I had began at the beginning of this horrid show. I liked to call it the 'Pros and Cons' list. For each good thing I found out about a guy, I'd add a check; for each bad thing I'd add an x. It might have sounded stupid to others, and for that reason no one knew about it, but for me, it helped to keep all the guys straight along with any and all problems I had with certain aspects of their personalities and characters. Some also might have said that it was somewhat 'catty' or made the game just that a game. But in truth, this was a _game _show, a reality one, but a _game_ show at that. There was no time to screw around thinking 'Oh well he might not be sooo bad.' There was only time for pros and cons, weighing the good things versus the mistakes and kicking out those that made the most mistakes or had the least amount of 'good' going for them.

I thought with a deep sigh as I turned to glance out the window. The carnival today would undoubtably show more pros and cons to weigh.

* * *

**Review!! _I need feedback. Should I write a chapter from another point of view (POSSIBLY ONE OF THE GUYS) or not? Let me know! REVIEW!_**


End file.
